Emerging industrial trends can occur rapidly sometimes leaving little or no time for individuals to adequately strategize and adapt to a new trend. Sometimes when individuals are not timely aware of an emerging trend they may react inadequately missing critical industry and professional development opportunities. Additionally, some individuals may have unfounded perceptions of their own strengths and weaknesses. The combination of untimely detection of emerging trends and individuals' misperceptions of their personality traits and abilities can inhibit changes to their customary behaviors. In some instances, the adoption of new behavioral changes may be highly desirable for an individual or group of individuals to adapt and professionally survive in a particular industry. Thus, needs exists for technologies to timely and reliably detect emerging industrial trends and accordingly provide customized strategic information to individuals so they can adjust their behavioral patterns according to new environmental demands.